As Esmeraldas da Ninfa
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Perguntei-me o porquê dela sorrir numa situação tão apavorante como aquela, seus cabelos balançaram com o vento e descobri que ela fazia parte de todo aquele pesadelo, ela também não era humana. Merecedora do segundo lugar no Concurso Sweet Dreams.


**As esmeraldas da Ninfa**

"_Perguntei-me o porquê dela sorrir numa situação tão apavorante como aquela, seus cabelos balançaram com o vento e descobri que ela fazia parte de todo aquele pesadelo, ela também não era humana."_

_

* * *

_

Fanfic participante do Concurso "Sweet Dreams"

**Disclaimer:** A história é de minha total autoria, mas os personagens são criação do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

A imensidão negra do céu era amparada apenas pelo pulsar incansável do brilho das estrelas, pois naquele momento a lua jazia curva, quase inexistentemente prateada.

O caminho por pouco não era visível, as trilhas do jardim começavam a ser invadidas pelas ervas daninhas, denunciando a falta de cuidado recente. Não que ele ligasse para o jardim, na verdade, não via diferença entre uma flor e um pedaço de concreto. Daquele lugar apreciava apenas o oco do silêncio.

O salão apinhado de gente, o som dos mexericos, a orquestra no fundo e a forte iluminação o deixavam não só desnorteado, mas também claustrofóbico.

Preferia o ambiente como o qual estava agora, a iluminação precária e o mais absoluto silêncio. Não conseguia escutar os próprios pensamentos quando estava dentro da mansão, agora os mesmos fluíam como as águas de um rio, interrupto e naturalmente.

- Desse jeito jamais encontrarás uma noiva.

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz vindo logo atrás de onde estava sentado, seu instinto de guerreiro estava começando a enferrujar devido ao tempo longe dos campos de batalha. Não havia notado a aproximação.

- Talvez eu não queira. – respondeu, ríspido.

O amigo suspirou, fazendo mais barulho do que o necessário praquilo. Deu mais uma meia dúzia de passos e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Sabe que essa possibilidade está fora de questão, sua mãe quer netos e... – fez uma pausa dramática. – eu já estou casado.

Quando o moreno começava a cogitar a hipótese de que o loiro estava amadurecendo, ele vinha e soltava uma dessas idiotices, arruinando toda e qualquer chance de achar sua presença suportável.

- Imbecil.

Naruto riu, alto demais. Se fosse mais silencioso não seria o Naruto, afinal de contas. O loiro era o típico britânico escandaloso, animado e com uma energia praticamente inesgotável. Não havia um motivo para ser amigo dele, mas a parceria durante a guerra acabou tornando-os próximos. Até demais, na opinião do outro.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke, agora falando sério – ele comprimiu os lábios e fez a cara mais séria que conseguia, e até assim ele era cômico. – Você já está passando da idade de se casar. Com o Itachi fora da jogada, assim que seu pai morrer, você se tornará conde, e precisa ter uma mulher até lá.

Sasuke sabia que ele tinha razão, também já havia escutado esse sermão incontáveis vezes. Suspirou e olhou para o bosque ao horizonte, mas sem realmente vê-lo. Sua cabeça voltava ao dia em que chegara cansado e cheio de glória à mansão Uchiha, sendo saudado com a notícia de que o irmão havia sido deserdado, sumido no mundo e que agora ele receberia o título de conde, mas que para isso precisaria se casar logo.

Queria o título e toda a responsabilidade que vinha com ele tanto quanto queria uma esposa, e queria uma esposa tanto quanto voltar para a guerra e perecer por lá. Aliás, Sasuke tinha certeza de que saberia lidar melhor – e teria mais chances de sobrevivência – com uma guerra do que com as futilidades de uma mulher da aristocracia.

- O bosque das Hespérides*, dizem que ninguém que ousou entrar lá de noite voltou. – começou o loiro, achando que o moreno estava fitando o lugar e não submerso em seus pensamentos.

- Bobagens, folclore barato para afastar crianças. E já é contada há tanto tempo que virou palha para fogueira de velhos supersticiosos.

- E o Sasori? – Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Sasuke se ponderou por um instante, lembrava-se bem do caso do Sasori, ele havia desaparecido há uns dez anos ao se embrenhar naquela floresta seguindo o cachorro fujão.

- Ninguém achou o corpo... – o loiro ostentava um sorriso de quem havia vencido a batalha.

- Algum animal o fez de janta, só isso.

Revoltado com a indiferença e o ceticismo do amigo, Naruto revirou os orbes azuis e bateu ambas as mãos nas pernas, se levantando entusiasmado.

- Hinata deve estar à minha espera, vamos Sasuke, ao menos finja que se interessa por alguma das mulheres que se jogam no seu colo, antes que sua mãe resolva escolher uma noiva por ela mesma, e você sabe como ela acha a Karin adorável.

- Karin... – sussurrou o nome como quem proferia o pior dos xingamentos. – Por todos os demônios, vamos logo!

O loiro gargalhou e se pôs a seguir o moreno que agora parecia deveras ansioso para entrar no salão.

Assim que Sasuke deu o primeiro passo dentro do cômodo, se arrependeu amargamente de tê-lo feito. Acostumado com a luz precária, a forte iluminação cegou-o momentaneamente fazendo com que a cabeça começasse a latejar.

Desejou fugir, dar meia volta e não voltar mais, inventar uma desculpa qualquer para explicar a ausência no baile. Contudo, para sua total infelicidade, a mãe já o havia avistado e agora lhe acenava entusiasmadamente, chamando para o grupo em que ela estava, composto por _Lord_ e _Lady_ Bevelmont e Karin, a filha do casal.

Sasuke sabia que coisa boa não podia ser e engoliu a careta de desgosto ao ver a ruiva lhe cumprimentar. Karin era o exemplo de mulher que o moreno não suportava passar mais de dez minutos ao lado sem ter vontade de vomitar. Era falsa, fútil e mimada, além de possuir uma voz tão estridente que quando ria os copos ameaçavam quebrar.

- Querido, – começou a mãe – onde estava todo esse tempo? Estávamos te procurando.

A progenitora era uma mulher agradável, mas como toda esposa, era por demais submissa ao pai. Coisa da qual o moreno se incomodava.

- Não estava me sentindo muito bem. – Aquilo nem era uma mentira. – Resolvi sair para tomar um pouco de ar junto a Naruto.

- Bem, enquanto você se divertia, eu e a_ lady_, juntamente com _Lord_ Bevelmont, estávamos discutindo o seu acordo matrimonial com Karin.

O moreno não conteve o engasgo, quase cuspindo a bebida que tinha pego no caminho, e sua voz saiu estrangulada, uma oitava acima do normal.

- Meu o quê?

- Casamento, querido. Será uma união muito agradável e vantajosa para todos nós...

_Para todos nós, mas que grande... merda_. Pensou, exasperado. A mãe continuava tagarelando, mas Sasuke nada ouvia, estava agoniado, não queria e não iria se casar com aquela ruiva insuportável. Passeou os olhos pelo salão à procura de um motivo de fuga e encontrou Naruto ao longe conversando com os sogros. Maldito Naruto e sua língua grande! Foi só o loiro mencionar aquele absurdo que aconteceu. Sorriu com todas as possibilidades de tortura que conhecia e que poderia criar para sua vingança.

Mas teria que deixar isso para depois, primeiro tinha que sair de perto do grupo, que ainda continuava conversando, sem perceber seu comportamento alheio. Fez a melhor cara de "socorro!" que podia enquanto fulminava o amigo com o olhar. O mesmo era bom em saber quando estava sendo observado e não demorou para que o percebesse. O viu se desculpar e começar a se aproximar. Iria salvá-lo, talvez ele pudesse reconsiderar os métodos de tortura.

- Com licença, _milord_, _milady_, senhorita Karin. Sinto lhes informar, mas creio que preciso de Sasuke por alguns instantes.

Não fez mais nenhuma menção e já saiu puxando o moreno pela manga do terno que usava, sem esperar nenhuma resposta dos acompanhantes que os olhavam irritados e confusos.

- Por que aquela cara de coelho acuado?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas deu um murro no braço do loiro e se sentou no banco do bar.

- Por que fui agredido? – Naruto estava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vou me casar com Karin, estavam discutindo sobre o casamento. – pediu uma dose dupla de whisky. O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha perguntando silenciosamente o que ele tinha a ver com aquilo. – Isso foi agouro seu, foi só você falar que a coisa aconteceu.

- Oh, então eu mereci... – o loiro ficou pensativo e se virou para o garçom. – Me dá uma dose de whisky, não! Me dá a garrafa inteira. Só com muito álcool no sangue para suportar um casamento com aquela lá.

O moreno sorriu, quase que imperceptivelmente, e o loiro sabia que aquilo era o máximo que poderia arrancar da expressão séria dele.

Chegou num momento em que perdera totalmente a noção de tempo e espaço. As coisas rodopiavam ao seu redor, tentou se lembrar do porquê de estar tão nervoso e tão irritado, era alguma coisa relacionada a alguém, uma mulher. Porque estaria irritado com uma mulher? E como era o nome dela mesmo? Karin, é, era isso. Onde será que ela estava? Bom, isso não importava. A luz estava forte demais, irritava seus olhos, tinha que sair para algum lugar menos iluminado. Olhou o amigo que ria de algo, chamou-o para sair do salão e o mesmo se negou, falou algo sobre a esposa e que tinha que ir.

Deu de ombros, se despediu com um breve aceno. Pegou a garrafa quase vazia e tomou um gole do gargalo mesmo, sentindo o liquido entrar queimando a derme sensível da garganta. Andou até as portas duplas meio cambaleante, mas sem chamar a atenção, ou assim pensava até ver o pai lhe chamar. Ignorou-o, precisava sair daquele clarão antes que a cabeça explodisse.

O jardim estava silencioso, a penumbra era demasiadamente agradável. Bebeu o resto que restava do whisky e jogou a garrafa longe. A trilha era tortuosa e capengou até o banco mais afastado da casa, no limite do jardim e a mata, que eram separados apenas pela cerca viva. Deitou e deixou que o braço caísse de lado, observando as poucas estrelas que adornavam o céu e tentando encontrar a lua, até avistar um pequeno risco prateado.

Aos poucos sentiu a inconsciência lhe invadir e bocejou, deixando com que os olhos pesassem. Estava quase adormecendo quando escutou uma voz feminina ao longe, chamando-o. Instintivamente virou a cabeça, olhando em volta e procurando a dona da mesma, e como não a encontrou, balançou a cabeça e tentou adormecer novamente.

- Sasuke... – A voz era baixa, melódica e tinha um timbre agradável. Parecia vir de longe e ao mesmo tempo estar sendo sussurrada no ouvido.

Levantou a cabeça novamente, procurando a dona daquela voz. Devia ser a bebida, estava ébrio, afinal de contas. Virou a cabeça em direção ao bosque e ficou admirando a mata, tinha duas... _coisas_ verdes brilhando a pelo menos um metro e meio de onde ele sabia estar o chão. Pareciam jóias reluzindo à luz, esmeraldas, e tinha alguma coisa rosa em volta delas.

Fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça, que história mais absurda. Era a bebida. Só podia ser. Abriu-os e as pedras continuavam reluzindo de lá, arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- Sasuke...

O maldito sussurro de novo! Olhou para os lados mais uma vez, não tinha ninguém no jardim, o barulho só poderia vir do bosque. Levantou-se, iria até lá ver o que estava acontecendo. Não era supersticioso, de qualquer maneira.

O brilho esverdeado continuou até o momento em que ele entrou nos limites da mata, agora ao invés da voz, escutava uma risada baixa, suave. Continuou andando, agradecendo por a bebida estar deixando de afetar o equilíbrio, mesmo que vez ou outra precisasse se escorar nas árvores.

Os ventos primaveris começavam a esfriar conforme adentrava na escuridão das árvores e o jovem fora acometido por uma tonteira repentina. Escorado num grande carvalho, escorregou até sentar ruidosamente numa das raízes. Ficou alguns minutos naquela posição, os olhos fechados, as mãos em punhos, apoiadas para que não tombasse para os lados, até que a respiração se normalizou e voltou a abrir os orbes.

A paisagem tinha mudado, as frondosas árvores continuavam ali, mas em suas raízes seres se contorciam e gemiam, eram disformes, pedaços mal-formados de animais, olhos esbugalhados, orelhas pontudas. Com a visão periférica viu fumaça saindo conforme respirava e notou que o mesmo tremia de frio. Ali, a temperatura tinha caído drasticamente.

Não era o tipo de homem que se assustava e se borrava com qualquer coisa, mas aquilo não estava certo. Sacudiu a cabeça e tratou de se convencer que era tudo uma grande ilusão, culpa da bebida. Mas, se era uma ilusão, porque doía? Olhou para as pernas e viu as mesmas enroladas por aqueles seres pavorosos, irrompeu num grito e pulou para longe de onde estava.

As calças rasgavam onde os bichos se enroscavam e as pernas sangravam. Mesmo que seu ceticismo não aceitasse aquilo, o bom-senso lhe alertou para sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Olhou para todos os lados, mas por onde ele havia entrado mesmo? Maldição! Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, correu. Os bichos não o seguiam, contudo para onde corresse sempre tinha mais à espreita, tentando dar o bote. Caiu, tropeçou, se ralou todo. Perdeu o paletó no caminho e agora tinha apenas a camisa, contudo, não parou de correr.

Mais à frente tinha um pouco mais de luz, e Sasuke notou que as árvores iam ficando mais espaçadas. Correu, com todas as poucas forças que tinha até irromper numa clareira, com uma única árvore no centro, e, impressionantemente, naquela árvore não havia nada, nenhum ser se contorcendo, gemendo e tentando intimidá-lo. Exausto, deixou-se cair na base e adormeceu, sem notar que estava sendo observado, o tempo todo.

Acordou com a cabeça pulsando de dor, imaginou acordar em sua cama, mas antes de abrir os olhos sentiu algo incomodando a coluna. Começou a piscar freneticamente para conseguir se acostumar com a claridade do dia, definitivamente não estava em seu dossel, não deixava que a claridade invadisse-o dessa maneira.

Fitou o lugar onde estava e se descobriu debaixo de uma frondosa árvore com as folhas rosadas, não conhecia aquele espécime. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e tentou atribuir às alucinações por estar ébrio e os olhos correram direto para a perna supostamente machucada, não estava mais, contudo a calça continuava rasgada. Estranho.

- Como está se sentindo?

Sobressaltou-se com a voz vindo do seu lado, virou o rosto rapidamente procurando sua fonte, e o que encontrou o assustou. Era uma garota com lindos e brilhantes olhos verdes e cabelos... rosas? Mas quê diabos era aquilo?

- Acho que estou ficando louco – silabou, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça latente no tronco da árvore.

Ela riu, não escandalosamente, mas devagar, baixo, musicalmente. Sasuke virou o rosto e abriu os olhos, encarando-a, vendo seu sorriso doce. Como ela poderia rir numa situação daquelas? Não conseguiu acompanhá-la, estava doendo demais.

A brisa era refrescante e olhando-a viu como seus cabelos seguiam aquela dança. Observou-a mais detalhadamente, os lábios finos e rosados, os olhos grandes parecendo duas pedras preciosas. Desceu o olhar pela clavícula, a suave curva dos seios encoberto com uma espécie de roupa feita à base de folhas. O abdômen estava apenas parcialmente coberto e interligado vinha uma saia, curta, cerca de dois palmos acima do joelho, também do mesmo material. Os pés, descalços.

Voltou os olhos para o rosto, bem a tempo de ver o vento levantar seus cabelos e exibir as orelhas pontudas. Assustado com a revelação o jovem projetou o corpo para o mais afastado possível.

- Você também é uma alucinação! – Exclamou, acuado.

Ela riu. Um brilho de divertimento dançava em seus olhos.

- Se sou uma alucinação, quem curou suas feridas?

O moreno atreveu a olhar novamente para as onde deveria estar as feridas. Não tinha nada ali.

- Não tem feridas nenhuma aqui.

- Você é assim tão cético mesmo? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. – Se não existiu feridas, porque suas roupas estão todas rasgadas? Por que você está aqui?

Aquelas eram boas perguntas, porque nada daquilo tinha lógica. Mas talvez não fossem para ter. Ela ainda ostentava um rosto risonho, e parecia bem real, na opinião dele.

- Quem, ou melhor, o quê é você? – Perguntou se ajeitando melhor no tronco da frondosa árvore cor-de-rosa.

- Sou uma ninfa, protetora desse bosque, meu nome original é Hespéride, mas pode me chamar de Sakura – ela apontou para a árvore. – É o nome dela, eu nasci de um de seus botões. Por isso o cabelo da cor de suas flores.

- Bom, se você é uma ninfa, eu sou o Peter Pan. – desdenhou.

- Não conheço ele, pode até ser, mas seu nome não é Sasuke? – Sua ingenuidade era tocante. Ele a encarou interrogativamente.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu estava te chamando ontem à noite, mas os amaldiçoados tentaram boicotar sua entrada. Eles estão cada vez mais violentos.

Sasuke crispou as sobrancelhas encarando a expressão tristonha da rosada, sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao recordar dos seres se contorcendo nos pés das árvores. O que eram eles, afinal de contas?

Sakura vendo que aquele interrogatório iria demorar se adiantou e sentou ao lado do moreno, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e fingindo não notar o estremecimento do mesmo. Ela o tinha escolhido, por que tinha de ser tão difícil? A sede dele pela liberdade era notável e havia chamado sua atenção tanto quanto os olhos tão negros quanto a noite anterior.

- O que eram aquelas coisas? Porque me atacaram? Como surgiram?

A garota de cabelos róseos ponderou se aquele bombardeio de perguntas seria lucrativo. Se as respostas reais o afastariam e lhe despertariam a ganância como acontecera com todos os outros. Não queria perdê-lo.

- Aquelas "coisas" eram os amaldiçoados, homens gananciosos e com mal no coração que entraram aqui durante a noite e se deixaram levar. – começou, temerosa.

- Como assim?

Ela suspirou, parecia que estava explicando algo para uma criança.

- É uma história comprida, quer mesmo que eu lhe diga tudo? – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Este bosque funciona como um portal, não estamos mais no bosque que você conhece, você atravessou o portal assim que rompeu nessa clareira. Estamos na Arcádia*, aqui são onde os seres como eu vivem, ninfas, fadas, duendes, essas coisas. Sim, nós existimos, não é história. – proferiu antes do moreno formular as perguntas. – O bosque das Hespérides é um portal que leva de um mundo para o outro, e é onde fica a árvore das maçãs de ouro.

- Maçãs de ouro? – Sasuke exclamou. – Agora é exagero!

- Sasuke, fique quieto e escuta. Não me interrompa, e se fadas e ninfas podem existir, por que não maçãs de ouro? Aliás, essas maçãs dão a imortalidade para quem às come. E é aí que entra os amaldiçoados. Desde o começo dos tempos homens se aventuram dentro do bosque e quando eles a encontram ficam extasiados, a ganância aflora e eles colhem o máximo para lucrarem, só que as maçãs não podem sair do bosque. Quem tenta transpor o bosque com elas acaba sendo amaldiçoado e se transforma naqueles seres que ficam no limite entre a Arcádia e o mundo que você conhece.

- E quem as come? – A essa altura o moreno já tinha o braço em volta da cintura da rósea.

- São poucos que se aventuram a fazê-lo, geralmente aqueles que ficam vagando perdidos pelo nosso mundo e estão com fome demais para pensar que aquilo é ouro. Eles se tornam imortais, mas se transformam no que possuem dentro d'alma. Alguns se tornam animais, outros se tornam fadas e duendes. Mas é tão raro que é uma circunstancia quase desconsiderável, já deve fazer pelo menos um milênio que ninguém come a maçã. A raça humana se corrompe cada dia mais, e assim a ganância fica proeminente. – ela suspirou, estava quase deitada no colo do moreno, silencioso. – Eles te atacaram porque queriam que você fugisse. Não queriam te fazer mal, na verdade, eles não podem te atingir diretamente, tanto que mesmo que você não tenha notado, seus machucados foram todos feitos pelas árvores, os encontrões e tombos. Eles queriam te afastar.

Sasuke tinha acatado a ordem de silêncio anteriormente, mesmo que achasse difícil acreditar em toda aquela história, ter uma ninfa de cabelos rosas deitada sobre si despreocupadamente e tudo o que tinha visto na noite anterior, não poderia desconsiderá-la, não era tão idiota assim. Ponderando entre o que considerava real e imaginário lembrou-se de que ainda não sabia o porquê dela o ter chamado.

- E qual o motivo para você ter me chamado até aqui? – Ela se levantou, sentando na posição de Buda na sua frente, mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo.

- Olhe para mim, Sasuke. Eu sou a única consciente aqui, a única da minha espécie, ninfas são seres raros e estão distribuídas pelos mundos. Eu sou _solitária_. – Enfatizou a ultima palavra. – E você também é, por meses eu vi sua alma gritar por liberdade, você não gosta da vida que leva, não se sente bem entre os seus iguais, não gosta das regras e dos costumes. Você tem um espírito livre, e vive numa gaiola. Acabei compadecendo com a sua causa, acabou sendo viciante te observar. Ontem, quando estava mais acuado do que em todos os momentos anteriores acabei te chamando. Para nos curarmos, posso te dar a sua liberdade, mas você tem de aceitar ficar comigo, aqui.

Ele a olhou, boquiaberto. Aquilo tudo era um grande absurdo! Não que abandonar a família, as leis e as regras não fosse uma opção tentadora, mas era fantasioso demais, seu consciente ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela possibilidade.

- Posso voltar para casa? – balbuciou enquanto via aquelas grandes esmeraldas ganharem um brilho entristecido.

- O portal só fica visível durante a noite, por isso que quem entra no bosque durante o dia não vê nada. Ninguém nunca voltou antes, mas posso te mostrar o caminho. Terá que esperar anoitecer e transpor os amaldiçoados de novo, mas creio que eles nada lhe farão, já que você estará indo embora.

Os lábios rosados formavam um sorriso triste. Ele não iria ficar, tinha assustado-o. Seria muito difícil convencê-lo do contrário com o decorrer do dia e, tentando se conformar, deitou na grama em frente ao moreno ainda escorado, observando o céu límpido e azul.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou observando-a deitada, meio que em transe, olhando para um ponto qualquer. O silêncio tinha reinado e ele sentia um aperto no peito por saber que a tinha magoado, mas não a conhecia a algumas horas, não tinha por quê se afeiçoar. Quando o sol estava a pino sentiu o estômago reclamar, alto, exigindo atenção. Também notou que tinha a garganta seca, quando havia tomado água pela ultima vez?

Ela o olhou sorrindo, achando graça do embaraço do moreno perante o estômago barulhento. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e o chamou para que a acompanhasse. Seguiram uma trilha tortuosa até um lindo lago de água transparente e árvores frutíferas. Subiu em uma das mais frondosas e jogou algumas frutas para o moreno que as agarrava antes que caíssem por terra.

Era lindo. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para definir a paisagem que estava à sua frente. A água do lago era doce e limpa, mais refrescante do que qualquer outra que provara, as árvores eram frondosas, os animais eram dóceis. Durante o caminho havia visto um coelho e seus filhotes na beirada, mordiscando alguma coisa. Sempre fora indiferente à natureza, era sempre molhado demais, frio demais ou quente demais. Mas ali, mesmo com o sol a pino ele não suava. A temperatura ambiente era perfeita.

Enquanto a ninfa lhe arremessava as maçãs – vermelhas e aparentemente suculentas – ele a observava de rabo de olho. Ela era parte daquele encantador cenário, era tão bonita quanto qualquer coisa existente ali, e pensar na possibilidade de passar o resto de sua vida ao seu lado era agradável. Ponderou, porque deveria voltar para uma vida que não o agradava? Não fazia sentido. A única pessoa da qual talvez sentisse falta era do amigo loiro, que mesmo tão antagônico a ele, era especial.

Baixou os olhos enquanto saboreava o alimento, ele viveria com ela até envelhecer. Mas não havia pensado naquilo, ela envelhecia? Se fosse imortal, o que fariam? Resolveu expor a pergunta em voz alta:

- Se eu, por acaso, ficasse aqui – ele não tinha terminado a palavra e ela já lhe devolvia um sorriso radiante – Você é imortal não é? Como venceríamos essa barreira?

- A maçã de ouro, se ficar aqui, comigo, for o que realmente quer ela te transformará no meu semelhante. Não uma ninfa, porque todas as ninfas são mulheres, mas em algo parecido com um elfo.

O sorriso dela não tinha minguado, acompanhava todo e qualquer movimento que ele fazia. Agora observava um pequeno animal silvestre se aproximar do lago e beber de sua água para logo escapar pelos arbustos. Outra pergunta se formulou.

- Não se alimenta de carne? – Aquilo era algo que ele iria sentir falta caso ficasse.

- Não, com o tempo você aprende a se comunicar com os animais, não como eu e você, mas você o sente, e a possibilidade acaba se tornando quase um crime. Seria como cometer canibalismo.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, de fato só entenderia muitas coisas vivendo-as. O dia passou vagarosamente e com uma conversa demasiadamente agradável, alguns momentos o silêncio reinava, ficavam aproveitando apenas a presença um do outro. Conforme as horas passavam a decisão de permanecer ao lado da rosada se firmava, mas não sabia exatamente como lhe dizer isso, ela não havia tocado no assunto novamente.

A oportunidade perfeita apareceu no crepúsculo, ambos estavam empoleirados na árvore que tinha o nome da ninfa, num dos galhos mais altos, observando o sol se pôr e tingir o céu em tons de violeta e vermelho. Ficara extasiado, tão emocionado que nem notara que seu foco transpassara da paisagem para a garota ao seu lado.

Sorrindo-lhe docemente ela o encarou, e por um certo momento os ônix do moreno se aprisionaram nas esmeraldas da ninfa. Era prisioneiro e carrasco ao mesmo tempo, pois a parceira não conseguia lhe desviar o olhar.

Centímetro por centímetro foram vencendo a distância dos rostos, as respirações se mesclavam e os olhares ainda estavam entrelaçados. O primeiro movimento fora terno, os lábios roçaram de leve, desencadeando um mar de sensações. Logo não precisavam mais ver, agora se concentravam apenas em sentir o beijo tão inesperado. Leve, lento e cheio de um sentimentos que ambos não sabiam certamente o que significava, amor, talvez. Quem sabe?

- Eu vou ficar... – ele sussurrou assim que afastaram o rosto para tomarem um ar.

O sorriso de canto em seu rosto se alargou, comprimindo os olhos. Sem aguentar a excitação do momento, Sakura começou a descer da árvore com movimentos precisos e ágeis, o moreno a acompanhou também sorrindo, meio desconfiado.

Ela não disse nada durante o caminho, ele a acompanhou no silêncio. Assim que o moreno plantou os pés no chão ela já o pegou pela mão e saiu arrastando-o por um caminho desconhecido, tortuoso e estreito. Perguntou várias vezes o que ela pretendia, mas Sakura ainda ostentava o sorriso radiante e não respondia. Não se alarmou, estava apenas curioso.

Irromperam numa segunda clareira, menor, mas também com uma árvore no centro. Esta era tão grande quanto a outra, mas o único detalhe curioso eram pontos dourados que reluziam à luz do sol poente. Ela se esticou e pegou uma que estava ao alcance de suas mãos, fechando-a.

Aproximou-se de Sasuke cautelosa, o sorriso brincando nos lábios e os olhos observando-o de esgueira. Quando ficaram frente a frente ela abriu as mãos em forma de concha, mostrando uma maça de ouro.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada ele tomou a pseudo-fruta nas mãos, era muito mais leve do que supunha, não parecia feita de ouro. Era mágica, parecia bruta e macia ao mesmo tempo. Se quisesse ficar com a rósea teria que fazer o que ela lhe sugeria. Não tinha medo, estava feliz, mas um frio incômodo se instalava na barriga.

- Você vai ficar comigo para sempre? – foi a única pergunta que conseguiu fazer.

Ela sorriu e maneou a cabeça afirmativamente, reforçando ao sussurrar um "para sempre". Ele, pela primeira vez em anos, abriu um largo sorriso, respirou fundo, e mordeu a maçã.

* * *

***Bosque das Hespérides** – O nome original é Jardim das Hespérides, reza a lenda da mitologia que este lugar é guardado pelas ninfas Hespérides, e que neste lugar cresciam maçãs de ouro que davam a imortalidade a quem as comesse.

***Arcádia** – Dimensão conhecida como terra das fadas.

* * *

Eu só tinha uma certeza quando li o desafio, iria escrever sobre ninfas. Sempre tive uma paixão por esses seres da mitologia. O negócio era que eu não sabia o quê escrever, como iria contextualizar toda a história.

Resolvi fazer uma pesquisa aprofundada no Google e saí numa página que nominava algumas delas, procurei algo relacionado à floresta ou bosques. Foi aí que achei as Hespérides e num ímpeto toda a história se encaixou na minha cabeça.

O único artifício já existente que eu utilizei foi o nome e a maçã, toda a lenda, a maldição e a situação são criações minhas, e a minha melhor criação, devo acrescentar. A one contém 4.500 palavras aproximadamente, quase não deu no limite.

Espero que tenham gostado, estou, particularmente, orgulhosa desta história. Deixem reviews e me dêem suas opiniões!

Beijinhos e abraços,

Jade.


End file.
